


Aufhören

by Sindarina



Category: The Magnificent Seven (1960)
Genre: Age Difference, Fate, Gen, Loneliness
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sindarina/pseuds/Sindarina
Summary: Ist ein Leben als Revolverheld wirklich so erstrebenswert, wie Chico es sich vorstellt? Chris würde sich für ihn wünschen, dass er sich davon abwendet ... (Chris' POV)





	Aufhören

**Author's Note:**

> Hier will ich mal wieder ein anderes "Gespann" näher beleuchten :) Ich finde es interessant, wie Chico sich einen Namen als Revolverheld machen will und deshalb Chris und die anderen bewundert, weil sie es in seinen Augen zu etwas gebracht haben - während letztere wissen, dass es in Wahrheit kein erstrebenswertes Leben ist ...

Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich habe nichts für dich. Ich kann nur schießen. Und hier bestehen. Willst du das wirklich?

Da ist Bewunderung in deinen Augen. Weil du jung bist. Voller Träume.

Kehre um, solange es geht. Träume zerbrechen. Du wirst älter, müder, schwächer. Endlose Tage.

Man wird dich auf irgendeinem Boot Hill begraben – wie jeden, der gewaltsam stirbt. Oder du bleibst irgendwo in der Wildnis liegen. Niemand wird sich an dich erinnern. So kommt es eben, wenn man alleine ist. Und ich weiß, dass du das nicht willst.

Sieh mich nicht so an. Um deinetwillen, lass es bleiben.


End file.
